User talk:A-3 Loki
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:A-3 Loki page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:42, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Blogicle It was noticed that you recently posted a story in the form of a blog post, forum post, profile post, or talk page post. These places aren't the right location for this type of content. Next time, please contribute it as a page instead. To do so, click the button at the upper right corner of the page labeled "Contribute" and select " " from the dropdown menu. If you need any help with this, contact an or for assistance. --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 23:14, December 6, 2014 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:42, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Re-uploaded story Please don't re-upload your deleted story. It is against the rules. If you feel your story is well-written or meets the Quality Standards criteria, make a case on deletion appeal or post it into our Writer's Workshop for comprehensive user review. If you re-upload a deleted pasta again, you will receive a 1-day suspension from editing. Hakuna matata, what a wonderful phrase and it's no passing craze. 17:16, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Banned You have been from editing for 1 day for re-uploading previously deleted pages. You were previously warned about this since your pasta did not meet the Quality Standards. The next time you re-upload a deleted pasta, your block time will double. Hakuna matata, what a wonderful phrase and it's no passing craze. 17:32, December 7, 2014 (UTC) RE: Thank-you Don't mention it, it's no problem whatsoever :) | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 16:43, May 17, 2015 (UTC) RE: Update on Story Hey Loki, just wanted to let you know that I got your message. I'm currently in the middle of a few writing projects and between those and school, I haven't gotten around to reviewing the other parts of your story. I'll probably review it in a few days. Just wanted to let you know so you don't think I'm ignoring ya. Whitix (talk) 05:06, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Could you check my grammar here, please. I want to make sure it's fine. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:468518 --Christopher Michael Richardson (talk) 21:29, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Review Unfortunately I'm at work at the moment and won't really have the time to review it until the weekend. If you're alright with waiting that's fine, but feel free to ask someone else to review it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:56, June 10, 2015 (UTC) RE: I'll look it over when I get a chance. I am (unfortunately) working all weekend, so I probably won't be able to respond in a timely manner. Your story is of significant length and quality, so it takes a bit more to actually look over and review, but I'll get to it when I've got enough free time. Whitix (talk) 04:40, June 20, 2015 (UTC) :Actually had the day off today, and got around to reviewing the next session of your story. Hope it helps! Whitix (talk) 23:54, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Hey! I am so sorry about not replying to your post about me reading your story! I was just expecting a reply to the post or a skype message. Plus, being new to the site, I don't really use my talk so I had no idea you had posted it. I will happily review it if you want me to howver I have noticed that Whitix had reviewed it twice (And from experience he is quite a good reviewer soo~) Just lemme know if you want me to review your story and I will with pleasure! SpiltRainbows (talk) 19:47, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Re: Re-review request? I put a review on the thread. Inside there is thunder in your heart 00:10, July 27, 2015 (UTC) 'Chad' and other news I was wondering if you can review my story, 'Chad.' I also had a nasty encounter with the first floor's ceiling while going up the stairs to my second floor apartment. I banged my head into it and for a split second, I saw black with only a white streak running through it. I put ice on my head after fearing that I got some nasty bump and might have to go to the hospital. I hope there is no internal bleeding. Hellhound iscariot666 (talk) 01:49, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Hey there, hi there, ho there Hey Loki, I was wondering if you can give me a review on a few stories? If you are interested they are To the Moon, Spirit Bottles, and my newest one Voice Messages. If you can that would be great. Thanks, JohnathanNash (talk) 02:48, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the review on 'Chad' Thanks for the review on 'Chad.' I fixed the grammar mistakes, but I am wondering exactly how I am going to build on the creepiness on either the protagonist or Chad. I wonder if Chad's sister should play a role in this story or at least some violent confrontation between the protagonist and Chad. Maybe, some twist where the protagonist is revealed to be the creep. Hellhound iscariot666 (talk) 21:26, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Review Request Hello, Loki. We haven't spoken much to my knowledge, but I have terrible memory, so forgive me if I'm mistaken. Now, I do know that you're something of a decent writer. So, I'd like to request a review on my story "For Science", found in the workshop. It was deleted for some reason after being submitted, and I'd like to see why. Any thoughts are fine, and thank you. -The Meta (AMarbleHornet (talk) 02:42, November 3, 2015 (UTC)) RE: Thank You Your welcome and no need to apologize. I actually prefer long stories, having written a few myself. I was simply stating that the length was justified. Vngel W (talk) 00:23, November 5, 2015 (UTC) RE: Thanks You You're welcome, glad I could help. Have a nice day. MrDupin (talk) 23:28, November 6, 2015 (UTC) The Grey House I hope you're able to view the link. I am thinking about editing this story first and then moving onto the original. I plan to somehow print this out. It's been so long since we last talked, and a lot has changed. However, that's not why I am writing you. I am writing to you for a recommendation. I forgot if you read The Grey House before. Can you please read through it? What should I change in the story to make it at least more tolerable to read? http://ienzo628.deviantart.com/art/The-Grey-House-477273010 Hellhound iscariot666 (talk) 10:21, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Re: Review Request I would love to! I'll be certain to leave feedback the moment I get some free time. Vngel W (talk) 20:04, September 15, 2016 (UTC) :I gave the story another read and left my feedback in the comment section. :Vngel W (talk) 01:27, October 23, 2016 (UTC) ::I'll try to get around to it this weekend (unfortunately I'm a bit busy dealing with RL stuff so it may take a while), that being said, I'm not really an admin anymore so my word can't be taken as an absolute so I would understand if you wanted to ask someone who is on the admin team. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:08, October 27, 2016 (UTC) :::No problem, I try to help out when I can and my RL stuff resolved itself so I had a bit of free time. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:29, October 27, 2016 (UTC) RE: Review Request Hi A-3. I remember you alright, you had written a pretty good Lovecraftian story a long while ago, right? Can you link me the story you want deleted? Also, can you tell me which was the title that triggered the Title Blacklist? I will review your story this weekend. I'm afraid though it probably won't be a very in-depth review as the story is long and I'm a bit pressed for time. I will let you know if it meets the QS. MrDupin (talk) 10:54, October 27, 2016 (UTC) :There seems to be something preventing you from posting this story. I'm not sure what it is I'm afraid. When the story is ready, let me know and I'll post it for you. Apologies for the inconvenience. MrDupin (talk) 21:20, October 27, 2016 (UTC) ::The story is up to QS, try posting it on the wiki. I believe the problem is fixed. If not, send me a message. Sometime in the future I will post a review to your story. It may be a couple of months though, I am very busy at the moment. MrDupin (talk) 22:45, October 30, 2016 (UTC) RE: New Revision: Rasping Thanks, I had fun making it and thought it would be something different. I'll take a look at your revised version! I meant to include in my last review that I noticed the similar tie-ins to the The Terror Below but it didn't really click until later lol. Vngel W (talk) (talk) 23:18, January 13, 2018 (UTC) :Sure thing! I'll let you know when I get to it! : Vngel W (talk) 16:57, February 11, 2018 (UTC)